Princess, its cold outside!
by Queen What's-Her-Face
Summary: In which Chat Noir visits Marinette on a cold, stormy night. Marichat ensues. Based off of "Baby its Cold Outside", you know, that one Christmas song. Enjoy!


**Hello!**

 **This is my Christmas one-shot, and I really like it, I don't know about you, but I kind of think it's really cute...?**

 **Anywho, you guys are welcome to draw fan art for this-I think it would make excellent fan art-but if you do, do you think you could credit my story and myself? I probably will end up drawing some, but I absolutely love seeing other people's art.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You simply must go," Marinette chided frantically, racing around her room.

"But Princess, it's cold outside," Chat Noir pouted, reaching out for the girl. Marinette side-stepped easily, jerking her curtains shut, and widened her eyes as she heard her parent's laughter down in the bakery.

"Chat-the answer is no!" Marinette whispered-screamed, scrunching her pigtails between her fingers, prancing from one foot to another.

"But Princess, it's _cold outside_!" Chat wailed, draping his long limbs over Marinette's chaise, delicately placing one leather-clad wrist across his forehead.

Groaning, Marinette pulled Chat by his calves, and pulled him up the ladder leading to Marinette's loft.

Chat's eyes widened. _I had no idea that Marinette was so strong_ , Chat pondered in between the repetitive thunk of his head, banging against each rung.

Marinette deposited Chat in a heap at the base of her bed, "Look-this welcome has been"

"Hmmm, how lucky that I dropped in," Chat said, pulling a plush, pink blanket from Marinette's bed, and rolled himself into a cat _purr_ ito.

"So nice and warm…" Marinette pursed her lips, finishing her sentence.

"Look out the window _at that storm…_ " Chat mewled, pointing a finger, his hand peeking out from the blanket, to the window.

Marinette ignored him completely and practically flew down the ladder. She flipped her light switch off, and scrambled back up to her loft when she heard her mother call her name. Groaning, Marinette shoved Chat and motioned to get on her bed, under the covers. Chat's eyes widened and he flopped, still wrapped in Marinette's blanket, beneath her comforter. Marinette quickly shimmied under the blanket as well, as she heard her mother open the trap door to her bedroom…

* * *

 _ **Ten minutes earlier.**_

Chat stared at Marinette.

Marinette stared at Chat.

Chat narrowed his eyes.

Marinette widened hers.

Chat blinked, and shook his head.

With that, Marinette laughed, jumped up, and did her signature victory dance.

"I got you, Kitty," Marinette caught her breath, light glimmering in her eyes, and Chat Noir grinned at Marinette. Normally, if it was anyone else, well-besides Ladybug-he would hate to admit his tragic demise, but he couldn't find it in him to oppose the girl standing in front of him.

"I'd wave any white flag for you, Princess, you know that," he said with a lopsided smile.

"Oh whatever," Marinette rolled her eyes playfully as she sat back down in her desk chair.

Over the course of the past few weeks, Chat had been visiting Marinette frequently. He tested the water, saw how far he could push her buttons without getting into _too_ much trouble. Chat found out that he actually…kind of, well-maybe he _liked_ Marinette. He couldn't explain it, he couldn't fully understand it himself, but he knew that there was something special about this girl.

If only _Adrien_ could have had the opportunity to get to know Marinette this way. It was hard to get to know his classmate, even though she sat behind him every day at school. He couldn't figure it out; he was worried that he had offended Marinette in some way maybe? Surely it wasn't the gum incident….

But whatever it was, he was happy that he had the chance to spend time with Marinette now. Yes, he absolutely adored the pastries that she would sneak up for them when they would hang out, but he adored Marinette even more…

And in that moment, Chat knew, _Adrien_ knew.

Even if he wasn't, or even couldn't be, Marinette's boyfriend, he wanted to make sure that he spent the rest of his life trying to figure her out. He was drawn to her, almost in the exact same way he was drawn to Ladybug…

But things were never _that_ simple. With Chat's luck, Ladybug and Marinette could never be the same person.

He was roused from his thoughts by the sound of Marinette's phone buzzing on her desk. Marinette picked it up, gestured for him to be quiet, and accepted the call.

"Uh-Hi mum, hi dad!" She squeaked, and Chat's eyes widened, and he sat perfectly still on the pink chaise lounge.

"No-everything's fine!-What?-You're almost to the bakery?" Marinette said, eyeing out her window, looking at the heavy snowfall. "Yeah, I'm about to turn my lights off and go to bed, so I'll see you tomorrow morning! Yeah- I love you too!" Marinette hung up the phone and screeched as she tossed it across her room.

"My parents are going to be home any minute! Can you make it out through the storm?"

"Well…I mean I _maybe could_ , but its cold outside!" Chat pouted adorably.

* * *

Both Marinette and Chat held their breath as Marinette's mom, Sabine Dupain-Cheng, slowly opened the trapdoor to Marinette's room. Seeing that there was no sign of movement, and that the lights were off, Sabine chuckled and figured that Marinette must have been incredibly exhausted to be sleeping. After all, Sabine and Tom did bring home some exquisite new fabrics for Marinette to use in her upcoming designs.

It was only when Chat heard the door close and Marinette's mother's footsteps retreat that the two relaxed, letting a sigh out in unison. Shaking her head, Marinette sat up and looked out her window.

"Oh kitty," she said softly, turning her body to face the blanket-wrapped superhero, who was pouting with large, pleading eyes, "it _is_ cold outside…"

* * *

 **The end.**

 **I really hope you liked this as much as I did!**

 **Please review, as that would make my day!**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
